True and the Rainbow Rangers
True and the Rainbow Rangers is 2020 Upcoming Canadian animated web television series that will be on Netflix. it was for 2018 Release Characters Main Protagonists * True (voiced by Michela Luci) A strong heroine. True possesses a warm heart, a clever mind and boundless energy. She accepts every challenge head on with a beaming smile. What makes True “truly” extraordinary is that she is the only one in the Rainbow Kingdom who can activate the Wishes’ special powers that unleash magical energy. * Bartleby (voiced by Jamie Watson): True’s funny cat sidekick, Bartleby has a lot of bravado and the gift of gab. Only True, his bestie, knows he is actually a bit of a scaredy-cat. He is one opinionated kitty and provides a lot of commentary, which helps trigger True’s creative problem solving skills. * Rainbow King (voiced by Eric Peterson): The lovable ruler of the Rainbow Kingdom, he is a kind, sympathetic and humble king. Though he possesses a wealth of knowledge, he shares his wisdom in riddles adding fun complexity to True’s adventures. He will do anything to help True on her journey but he knows that “true” success is achieved when True solves problems all on her own. * Zee (voiced by Dante Zee): Zee is True’s buddy, an apprentice to the Rainbow King, and the wish keeper. One or two years older than True, Zee is a trained “Wishologist”, which means he takes care of the Wishes and he knows all about their strengths and powers. Once a problem arises in the kingdom, True seeks out Zee’s advice and wish help in the Wishing Tree. * Grizelda (voiced by Anna Bartlam): Grizelda is a self-centered young princess. Deep down she realizes she needs a friend like True. Although True tries to reach out to the Princess, Grizelda’s self-absorbed ways can make that challenging. However, love in Rainbow Kingdom is unconditional, so True never stops trying. Grizelda is just someone who’s a little selfish which only means she needs a little more love! * Frookie: A dog and Grizelda’s sidekick. Looks out for the difficult princess because he knows the inner Grizelda is not so bad. * Fooli (voiced by Itzahk Harms): The one of the main protagonists of the spin off series. it also become the bright shining armor. * Alex the Lion (Voiced by Guy Richard): Is a True's Best Friend, Always Playing Patty Cake, Makes Bartleby Crying * The Wishes: Non-verbal but highly expressive, the wishes communicate with goofy gestures and sweet sounds. Each one has a unique, big personality that compliments or contrasts their power. The Wishes share a special bond with True but until they are called to action, they stay busy training with Zee. Each Wish is imbued with a special power that only True can “Spark”. Main Antagonists * Fartholomedrake "Sludge/The Glump/The Black King" (voiced by Clancy Brown): The Main Antagonist of the spin off series. * Principal Warwick (voiced by Dwight Schultz): The Secondary Antagonist of the spin off series. * Hookthug (voiced by Fred Tatasciore): the sidekick of Warwick. * Dark Grizelda (voiced by Emily Blunt): an evil version of Princess Grizelda. Supporting Characters * Josie the Gal (voiced by Emma Tate) * Timmothy Tender (voiced by Tom Clarke Hill) * True's Mom (voiced by Deedee Magno Hall) * True's Dad (voiced by Marc Thompson) * Grizelda's Mother (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) * Grizelda's Father (voiced by Keith Wickham) * Zee's Mother (voiced by Stacey DePass) * Zee's Father (voiced by Andrew Francis) * Truth (voiced by Noah Schnapp) * Rainbow 10000 (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz): robot assistant virtual * Dr. Schwartz (voiced by Mark Hamill) * Bella (voiced by Nikki Payne) * Zeena (voiced by Sadie Sink) * Rainbow King Sr. (voiced by Matt Berry) * Rainbow Queen (voiced by Anjelica Huston) Other Characters * Yetis * Rainbow Citizens * Grizmos * Cumulo * Glummy Glooma * Little Helpers * Mila * Bingo Bango * The Wishing Tree Category:TV Shows Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Itzahk1000 Productions Category:Rainbow 10000